Things Every Couple Should Do
by MissAudacious13
Summary: [Google inspired] Len gets bored during Spring Break, so he and Kaito Google up, "things every couple should do." [no lemons because I can't write them just yet]
"Kaitooooo," a certain, blond haired boy whined out the name from his slumped position on the sofa.

A blue haired male suddenly walked into the shared, small house's living room from the openly conjoined kitchen, half eaten granola bar in hand. "Yeah?"

Len slouched even more into the squeaky, black leather sofa- purposely sliding off and onto the burgundy carpeted floor. "I'm bored. I'm tired. I don't know what to do with life anymore."

Kaito chuckled at his lover's quirky antics. "Why don't you go finish painting that " winter scene " for your art class then?"

The blond gave out a low groan. "I have been painting that stupid thing for the past three hours. Any longer and I would have been bawling like a baby because snow is hard to paint!"

The bluenette knew how frustrated Len could get when it came to his artwork, so he decided to switch the topic for the better."Well, since it's spring break and neither of us have work tonight, I guess we could go watch a movie or something." There hasn't been anything that's caught his eye recently, but he was sure Len wouldn't mind watching Kung Fu Panda 3 again. A ghost of a smile graced itself on Kaito's lips as he remembered the blond's love for Jack Black's voice acting.

"No, we did that for the last two dates. I want to do something different."

"Different? What kind of different?" The older male looked at him with a questionable, yet intrigued look as he chomped away on the remainder of the granola bar.

Len pulled himself up until he was properly sitting up, cerulean orbs gazing into cobalt irises as a miniature pout formed itself on his lips. "I don't know. Just... something not crazy? I mean, in highschool we were skinny dipping, tagging, pranking, street racing, and partying all over the place. I don't know if it's the two years of college life getting to me, but I just wanna settle down. You know? I wanna do all that normal, gushy, couple stuff that we left out during our highschool years. Well, all of those things except for movie dates...I'm sick of those." He suddenly looked off to the side, face flushed from speaking so boldly.

Kaito shoved the flimsy wrapper into the pocket of his white basketball shorts as he made his way towards Len, sitting next to him once he got close enough. "Partying? You make it sound as if we went to more than just one party. Which, by the way, was completely stupid."

Len grimaced as his mind was flooded with the bitter taste of alcohol, the scary feeling of not being able to stand, and the choking on his own vomit the following afternoon. "Ugh. I am _never_ doing that again. And I am so glad we didn't take up Big Al's offer on the drugs." He gave a small shiver, leaning his head on Kaito's shoulder. "Those guys looked like they were dead..." He then intertwined his fingers with the older male's. "Thank you... for pulling me away."

Kaito lifted Len's left hand and gently kissed the ring that resided there. The silver, titanium band with the single, square-cut diamond imbedded within it never failed to give the older male a moments burst of pride. "Just know that I would do anything for you. I want to keep you safe while still doing all of the stupid stuff that we still can."

Len gave a small chuckle. "And you have done an amazing job with that. Considering that the cops back home still haven't linked us to the "mysterious fire" that destroyed Mr. Kamui's backyard."

"Actually, I'm surprised that we haven't gotten arrested in general. We weren't careful at all back then."

"Not at all. Anyway," the smaller male slid down until his head was rested comfortably upon his fiancé's lap, "can we figure out what to do now? I'm starting to feel all ansty and it's weird."

"Sure, but I have no idea on what to do."

Minutes passed by in silence for the two until the blond male quickly sat up, lips pursed as he pulled out a yellow smartphone from the pocket of his black sweatpants.

Kaito raised a brow in amusement. "Google?"

"Google knows everything. Now shushers, I'm going to talk to Miss Google because I'm way too lazy to type." A couple of taps and a short ping later, Kaito watched intriguingly as Len raised the end of the phone next to his pink lips; carefully speaking, "Things every couple should do," into the rectangular device.

The bluenette then wrapped his arms around the smaller body's waist and rested his chin upon the soft, blond locks- smiling as his beloved fiancé snuggled further into him. He read the first couple of titles before his blue painted fingernail tapped at a specific place on the screen. "Try that one. That website name looks more professional than the others."

The blond complied without a word, his anxious waiting soon deflating once he saw the messily worded webpage. "Awww, this going to be way too much reading!"

"Here, let me skim through it then. It will be faster that way." The blond happily slid his phone into Kaito's awaiting hand. If the bluenette wasn't majoring in English like he was now, then Len probably would have given up on Google a long time ago- unless his art class demanded otherwise...

"This person suggests puzzles. Wanna try that?"

Len looked at the aforementioned comment blankly. "You and I both know that I have no patience for things like that. Remember when Miku tried getting us to play Monopoly?"

"...yeah that is a definite NO. Which reminds me, did we ever finish paying her mom back for the damages?"

"Um, I'm pretty sure we finished paying her last month. But I'll text Miku later on, just in case I'm wrong."

There was a few more silent seconds passed before Kaito's voice sounded once more. "Hey, look. These people workout together. We haven't done that for a few days."

The blond bit his lip. He was still kind of sore from last week's workout, and he really didn't feel like stretching out his muscles today. Delicate hands lifted the hem of his white shirt (revealing a nicely toned, lower abdomen) before they darted underneath the older male's black and blue beater, the bluenette's breath slightly hitching at the cold appendages. "We still have the V, we should be good until the end of the week or so."

Kaito pressed a kiss to the top of the blond's head with a soft chuckle. "Is it wrong that I wanted you to say that?"

"No. It just makes me happy knowing that the guy I'm marrying thinks just like I do." Len burrowed even further into his fiancé's hold, a loving smile secretly adorning his lips as a large hand linked with his own. "Is there anything else there?"

Kaito scrolled a couple of more times before a low hum vibrated throughout his throat. "I'm not sure about this one, considering we are both awful at it, but these couples cook together."

Cobalt eyes stared down at the glowing screen anxiously. He wasn't lying about the both of them being horrible cooks, considering the fact that the only meal they could property cook were scrambled eggs, but this could be what they both need. Not only will they be doing something different and (hopefully) relaxing together, but they may also be able to work on their cooking. They couldn't exactly live off of take out and cereal for the rest of their lives.

Just before the bluenette could dispose of the idea, the blond's voice broke through. "Alright. Challenge accepted."

* * *

 **There will be a second part to this. I'm just not sure when since its kind of difficult for me to write in third person.**

 **Well, that and I have to finish a writing prompt for English because spring break is almost over...as well as helping my mom clean out the basement.**

 **That woman is a hoarder...**

 **Constructive criticism or plain ol' praise is very much welcomed and appreciated!**


End file.
